The Nameless Ones
by Eris Queen of the Shadows
Summary: AU It has been two years since Harry Potter died. Ever since then the Weasleys have struggled to move on with their lives. This is what happens when things prove not always to be true. Sound worse than it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did but sadly I don't.

Prologue

Harry collapsed to his knees. It's finally over, he thought to himself as he struggled to catch his breath. In front of him was the smoking remains of the most feared Wizard in history, Lord Voldermort. He was gone now, the seven pieces of his soul destroyed. Harry felt a smile form of his face, for the first time in his life he was finally free.

"Well done Harry," a voice called out from behind him.

Harry leapt to his feet and drew his wand in one quick movement. Behind him was a chocolate skinned woman. Her trousers, shirt, vest, jacket and boots were all dragon hide. She held her hands up in surrender to show that she was unarmed. "Who are you?" Harry asked, ready to attack.

"My name is Alyssa Daniels. I have come here to offer you a job Harry," the young woman, who was not much older than him, replied.

"A job? You came here to offer me a job?" Harry asked. He knew that people would want him to work for them but he had always thought they would wait a couple of days.

Alyssa nodded. "Yes, a job. Although it's not what you think. If you decide to come with me this job would not be something that you could easily quit. I belong to a group called the Nameless Ones. We battle the Dark Wizards that no one ever hears about."

Harry looked at her slightly confused. "If you battle Dark Wizards then why didn't you fight Voldermort?"

"Simple, there was a prophecy. We don't mess with prophecies. You were the only one who could kill him. We did help you along the way. Think about how easy it was to find the pieces of Voldermort's soul. It would have been a lot worse if we had not helped. I need to know if you want to come or not Harry. I don't have much time before your friends show up."

"I don't want to spend my life fighting Dark Wizards," Harry replied.

"But isn't that what you are going to do if you become an Auror? I can give you a chance to fight more evil wizards then you can imagine. Think of how many people you will be able to save Harry. Think of how you will be able to help your friends. Keep them safe without them ever knowing it," Alyssa said playing on Harry's nobility.

"But I…" Harry began.

"Think of how you will be able to keep Ginny safe. You do want what's best for her don't you?"

Harry thought for a moment and then slowly nodded. "What do I have to do?"

Alyssa held out her hand. "You will just have to pretend to die. Take my hand and we will leave. They will never be able to find your body and your friends will believe that you are dead."

It was then that Harry could hear the sounds of his friends approaching. They were calling out his name over and over again. He turned and moved to take a step towards them but he paused and looked back at Alyssa. "I would be able to keep them safe?" he asked.

Alyssa nodded. "You would be able to keep the world safe."

With a sigh Harry turned back around and walked over to Alyssa. "You made the right choice, Harry," Alyssa told them before she apperated the both of them away.

**End Chapter**

This is only the first chapter. I am not going to leave you hanging here. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews feed my ego.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did some of the people who died in the seventh book would not have died. Also, Toran and Megan are mine. They are characters from a novel series that I am working on. With that said, on with the story. On, one more thing before I go. I borrowed the name of Ginny's cat from a fanfic on this site. If you know the name of it let me know so I can give the author credit.

Chapter 1

Five Years Later

Ginny Weasley walked out onto her small back patio and breathed in deeply, enjoying the morning air as she sat down in her favorite lounge chair. Two years ago after finishing healer's school Ginny had bought the small cottage she now lived in. She had not wanted to move out of the Burrow but it held too many painful memories of her. Everywhere she turned she almost expected Harry to appear. The Burrow had been as much his home as it was hers.

She sighed and shook her head as she opened the Daily Prophet. _It doesn't do me any good dwelling on the past_, she thought to herself sadly as she reached up and gently touched a small locket hanging around her neck. It had been a gift from Harry her sixth year of school.

When he had given it to her, he told her that it would always let her know that he was safe. Just as it would let him know that she was fine also. It was the only thing that Ginny had left of Harry and it was one of her most prized possessions.

Ginny sighed to her self and began trying to read the newspaper. A few moments later out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement. She glanced up her hand falling to her wand beside her out of instinct. She let out a small sigh of relief when she noticed that it was her cat Tonic.

He looked at her and mewed softly as he walked over to his favorite corner of the patio and began his morning ritual. To Ginny's visitors Tonic's behavior could be described at best as odd. Every morning he would walk to a certain part of the patio and act as if he were rubbing against something. Tonic would then leap up onto the patio railing and sit facing Ginny. Almost as if he were watching over her as she read the morning paper. Every now and again he would let out a purr as if someone was petting him but no one was there.

At first Ginny was afraid that someone could be watching her but in the past two years no one had attacked so Ginny ignored the behavior. After all…who would be watching her read the paper?

Ginny was about to get herself lost in the paper when she heard her name being called from the fireplace. Ginny sighed and tossed the paper back down on the lounge chair. "I knew today was not going to be an easy day off," she muttered to herself as she hurried back inside.

Once Ginny was gone, there was a sound almost like someone sighing in relief. Suddenly Tonic was lifted up in the air as Harry Potter removed the Disillusion charm off of him. Tonic purred happily as Harry began scratching him behind the ears. "You are going to get me caught by her one of these days Cat," Harry muttered darkly as he placed Tonic down.

Tonic ignored him and began rubbing against his legs. Harry sighed as he knelt down to pet the cat again. As he knelt down his own version of the locket that Ginny had slipped out from under his shirt, he grabbed it quickly and tucked it back under his shirt to keep anyone from noticing it.

He knew it was against the rules but every day since he had been recruited by the Nameless Ones, Harry had visited Ginny. It was his way of making sure that she was still safe. He would spend a few hours watching her before heading off to work.

Suddenly Harry let out a small curse as his watch began to vibrate. "Why do they have to call me now?" he asked as he pulled out his wand and tapped his watch.

Instantly the portkey attached to the watch activated and Harry found himself standing in the Nameless One's main base of operations. "Good to see you made it Brit!" a female voice with a slight American southern accent called out.

Harry found himself smiling slightly as he turned to his right to see his partner Megan Knight walking towards him. "Of course I did Yank, hard to miss your summons."

Megan stuck her tongue out at Harry. "Careful Brit, calling me a Yankee is a fighting word from where I come from," she said with a slight smile.

"I'll try to remember…Yank."

Megan growled and punched him on the arm. "I really hate you sometimes."

Harry just shrugged in reply. "So why did you call for me?" he asked as he followed her to their desks.

"There has been a series of attacks by known Death Eaters. This is your area of expertise, so Toran wanted you called in. I didn't want to interrupt your Ginny watching time," Megan replied as she reached her desk and pulled a small folder off of it. She handed it to Harry. "From the looks of it it's Crabbe and Goyle. The ones who went to school with you."

Harry sighed as he looked over the folder. "Where were they last seen?"

"In Muggle London," Megan replied. "Since there are only two of them, it's your mission. Please let me know though if you need backup. It's what I am here for Brit."

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes and apperated away. Once he was gone Megan hurried into one of the larger offices where a handsome young man sat looking over paper work. "Lass, if ye are 'ere ta give me another 'arry lecture…I do na want ta 'ear it," the young man said tiredly with a faint Scottish accent.

"Toran…he doesn't need to go on all of these missions. He needs to go home with his family. Alyssa was wrong for asking him to join us. He's not like us. Your parents were killed by Death Eaters and mine left me on the doorstep of an orphanage as soon as they found out that I had the ability for magic. He doesn't belong here with us," Megan tried to reason with him as she walked behind his desk. She leaned over the back of his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him slightly.

Toran sighed as he dropped his quill on his desk and leaned back into her hug. "I know lass…but 'e is one of our best. I can na just let that go."

Megan sighed as she placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Harry will never fit in with us. He checks on Ginny daily, even though he knows he is going against the rules. He doesn't care; he just wants to be with her. We can't keep him here…the pain he's feeling by being away from those he loves is going to get him killed one day."

Toran nodded slowly. "Aye…when 'e gets back…call 'im inta my office. We'll come up with a cover story for 'im. 'e can go back 'ome."

Megan squeeled happily as she spun around to Toran's front and plopped herself down on his lap. "This is the best choice you could have made. Harry will be thrilled that he gets to go home. Thank you!" she said pressing her lips against his.

"Do na thank me yet lass. I am only doin' wha' I would want done if I were 'im," Toran replied with a smile.

"Still thank you, I can't wait till he gets back so I can tell him the good news."

End

Okay another chapter done. Are you still interested in what's going to happen next. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. I don't have a Beta so I need all the help I can get from my readers. Thanks.


End file.
